Good Boy
by Dani Kin
Summary: Megamind tries to prove he can be a good boy for his Roxanne.  One shot.   Warnings: BDSM themes, including collars, and paddles


Title : Good Boy

Author : Dani Kin

Rating : NC-17/M/It's porn!

Summary : Megamind tries to prove he can be a good boy for his Roxanne (one shot)

Warnings: BDSM themes, cockrings, collars, and paddles

If you like this, you really should join us over on the Megamind LJ community. Lots of dirty little freaks over there. ;-)

* * *

><p>He mentally sighed with relief as his bare back hit the sheets. This usually meant that she would finally let him remove the tight leather pants and take care of his needs…. if he had been good.<p>

Roxanne had just pushed him down on the bed, expertly steering him there by his thin chain leash. Which was firmly attached to the little leather collar Megamind wore proudly around his neck tonight. And he had been such a fine pet for her tonight.

He had been so good, so obedient, and he had taken care of her every need. She hadn't had to punish him much tonight at all, he was so completely submissive to her. He knew the rules and he was eager to please. As soon as the collar went on, he was her little pet and if he could prove that he was a good boy, she would let him have access to her luscious body.

He had already licked and fingered her to half a dozen orgasms, and he hadn't even tried to touch himself once. No, he knew that belonged to Roxanne now. He knew his cock would be touched only if and when she wanted it - so he had to be a good boy. He had already been rewarded for his obedience with a few gentle touches over the straining erection in his tight pants.

But now he was on his back, with her over him. That usually meant the end to his exquisite torturous anticipation and his satisfaction. Yet it was still her prerogative, her choice if and when his pleasure would happen. However he knew the best way to make her generous was to put on a bit of a show for her.

He writhed and whimpered on the bed for her, rocking his hips and running his hands over his chest, so she knew exactly what he wanted without breaking any of the rules. Soon her hands were at his waist, tracing a finger inside the waistband of his pants. He whined and keened for more, so eager and needy for her to finally touch his swollen and straining penis. But still she just ran her hands over his hips and watched him.

He knew this was a test. He had to prove to her that he was still hers, that he was willing to wait for her and submit to her unconditionally. So though his hands were literally shaking with the desire to free his cock from its confines and give it the hard strokes he was mentally begging for, he didn't use a single word. Instead he just wiggled and pleaded with her with his needy green eyes. Maybe if she could see how much he wanted it - how much he needed it - she would finally relent and give it to him.

Then her hands were on the top button, finally opening the pants. He nearly melted under her touch, but still he needed to keep it together. He remembered a previous encounter, when things had gotten to this point and he had become too eager, shoving his penis into her hand instead of waiting for her strokes like an obedient pet. And she had made him wait even longer for his pleasure; until he was almost sure it would never ever come because he had been such a naughty boy.

So he continued to respond demurely as she unzipped the pants and stroked him with a featherlight touch from one finger. Then she was pulling the pants off his slender blue legs and he quivered in anticipation, since usually that was the last step before she would cover his cock with her hot mouth or take him into her slick wet pussy.

But this time she didn't get closer after the pants were off, no, this time she left him laying there naked and walked across the room to her bedside table. And he made his tiny puppy dog whining noises, those were allowed. Still, she made him wait in confusion while she pulled a small white box out of the drawer. Then she got on the bed, and wrapped his leash around her hand tight, pulling him into a sitting position, and straddled him. Finally.

She offered the box to him.

"You have been such a good pet tonight. Only good boys get gifts. Open it," she said mischievously.

He took the box from her hand and opened the top. Inside was a small leather circle with snaps that perfectly matched the collar around his neck. He took it out and eyed it confused. It was a bracelet? No, it was too small to fit even his thin wrists. He looked at her. He wanted to ask what it was, but he didn't know if that would break the rules. And even though he didn't understand the gift, he still wanted to show he was a good boy for her.

"Do you know what it is baby?" she said tenderly stroking his face as though she was reading his mind. He flushed under her caring touches and shook his head. She leaned in to lick his neck and whispered in his ear, "It's a cockring. Do you know what that is?" He cocked his head and shook it again.

"Well then I will have to show you how to wear it for me. But you've been an ungrateful pet, not even saying thank you for such a nice gift…." She trailed off and his eyes got wide. She was giving him permission to speak!

"T-tthank you," he stammered out. "Thank you for my gift. For my new cockring. Can….. can you show me how to put it on?"

"Mmmmm, good boy. And yes, yes I can put it on for you." She started to gently stroke his cock as a reward for good behavior. He moaned very softly and let himself enjoy her touch. He wanted it to last forever, wanted her to bring him to his orgasm right there and now. But then there was his gift….. and he was so curious about it.

She took the little box out of his hand and lifted the thin leather strap from the box and pushed him back onto the bed.

Then she wrapped the little strap around his cock and his balls, holding them tightly together and clicking the little snap into place. He looked down and flushed with excitement. It was as though his cock had its own little collar now too! The black of the leather looked stunning against the blue of his shaft and the plump purple of his wet tip. He couldn't stop a big grin from spreading across his face and then he looked up to share his elation with Roxanne. She chuckled at him, and stroked him a little faster. He closed his eyes in pleasure and then opened them to look proudly on his new accessory again.

"Oooh yes, Roxanne, yes, stroke me harder," he said without thinking. And then he knew that he had done it.

She took her hand away. He wanted to reach out for her, to pull her body back down to him, but he knew that would only make it worse. She held his gaze in a disappointed stare and finally he lowered his eyes in shameful submission.

"I buy you such nice presents and still you can't manage to be a good pet can you?" she asked. He assumed the question was rhetorical and either way, he wasn't willing to risk a response. She sighed at him.

"Well that settles it then," and she pushed herself off the bed and walked across the room to her dresser drawer, to the one that held all her lingerie and a few discreet vibrating friends. His eyes got as wide as saucers when he saw her take out a rounded leather paddle, with a fringed leather tassle hanging from the handle. "If I can't get you to behave on your own, then we're going to have to resort to a good hard spanking, little pet. "

"Get on your knees," she ordered, one hand on her hip holding the paddle, and the other grabbing for his leash and giving it a sharp tug. He begrudgingly pulled himself up, so he was kneeling on the bed and looking at her with apologetic eyes. She looked at him tenderly for a moment, like she might relent, then she yanked his leash so his head went down.

"I want you on all fours like a good pet," she purred. "If you show me you can take your punishment then maybe, just maybe, we can pick up where we left off." He quickly got into position, and she got behind him on the bed.

First she traced the leather paddle over his bare ass slowly, almost lovingly, letting him get used to it and letting his anticipation build. Would it hurt? Would it feel good? How hard was she going to hit him anyway?

Then he felt the sharp loud slap of the paddle against one of his cheeks. Oh. That. That was painful but good at the same time. Then before he could think about it too much, she slapped the paddle against the other side of his ass and he couldn't hold in a low rumble from the back of his throat. But if she heard him, she didn't acknowledge it. Instead he waited, and waited, and waited more, as she gently traced the paddle over him once again. The little fringes of the leather tassle dredged across his bare ass as he presented it in the bare air for his Roxanne.

Then slap slap! He had hoped for the strike in the moment before it came and then was so elated when it came. It hurt, but now his sensitive little ass just wanted more. He found himself wiggling as she kneaded his hip and ghosted the soft leather of the paddle against him once again. He tried and failed to hold in a needy mewling noise.

"If I didn't know better I might think you were enjoying this, Megamind," Roxanne teased sternly. He shook his head. He didn't want to ruin his punishment, too. "Maybe I should take away that sexy little cockring from your hard blue cock, too."

This time he whimpered and then was surprised by the rush of air against his sensitive cock as she paddled his ass a few more times. And that feeling, the sensation of cold air against his straining erection and the tight balls, it made him want to touch himself so badly. He wanted his own hand to ease the ache, the frustration, the anticipation.

But no no no, he had to wait. He had to take his punishment like a good pet and trust that Roxanne would reward him when she was ready. For now he just pressed his ass back into the firm slap of the paddle. He reveled in the sensation of pleasure and pain, his nerves on fire, his dick dripping, and his balls firmly held in place by the new cockring he was wearing proudly for her.

Slap, slap, slap! She continued to paddle his little ass, rotating which cheek was receiving the strike, and his pleasure in the activity only increased. The pain would recess after a moment, leaving only the throbbing pleasure on his bare behind.

"Mmmm your ass is all pink from this spanking, Megamind. I think I'm gonna spank your blue bottom raw, you naughty naughty boy." He moaned again, this time louder, at her words. One of her hands grabbed a handful of his sore blue ass as she spoke.

Then she grabbed his leash from the bed and pulled it, jerking him out of the experience of being spanked like a disobedient puppy. His head snapped up and he saw himself in the full length mirror on the other side of her room.

Here he was, Megamind, former criminal genius and master of all villainy, current hero and defender of Metrocity, bound and leashed on all fours with his former kidnapping victim paddling the hell out of his bare blue butt. And he was enjoying every single moment of it.

The collar, the leash, the rules, the cockring, the paddle. They all made him feel completely dominated, lost in her control, and totally taken care of. And proud - proud that he was so wanted and cherished, that she had chosen him among all others to be her own treasured little pet.

He couldn't stop beaming at his own reflection as she spanked and slapped his backside, occasionally mixing her strikes in with rubbing the paddle lightly over his whole ass. Then she looked up and saw him watching the two of them in the mirror. She smiled at him in his reflection and he saw her draw the paddle back.

She started spanking him harder than before and this time she didn't stop after two or three smacks. There was four then five then six and then more and more and it was dizzying as he started to buckle under the pleasure and the intensifying pain.

He braced himself to take it, take more, to prove to her what a good puppy he could be. And she still paddled and paddled his ass, keeping her eyes trained on the look of sheer raw elation that shone on his face in the mirror.

The rush of cold air had his cock screaming to come even without being touched, but the little leather ring kept his balls from being able to tighten properly and release his orgasm. His arm muscles started to quiver and it was hard to hold himself up. But still he wanted to show Roxanne what a good boy he could be….. He started to groan incoherently and give little shouts but still her paddle did not relent.

And he felt like every stroke of the paddle was pushing him towards something, to a place where he was loosing even the ability to think straight. It was like he was coming apart completely as he hit this place of nothing but pure sensation under her firm strokes. He fought the overwhelming tide as long as he could.

Then he felt his knees go out from under him and he sank down into the bed with a loud whine. That was when she finally stopped and he twitched to feel her smooth gentle hands on his burning little ass. She was softly soothing the sore skin with her cool hands and he felt the last tension release from his clenched arm muscles under her touch.

"God Megamind, that was amazing," she said to him reverently. He lifted his head to look at her. She had never broken character before when they played like this. But the look on her face was the one she gave him when they made love tenderly and skillfully, as partners and equals without these games. She was smiling so much. He simply looked at her with heavily lidded eyes, pleased that he had made her proud of him.

But he was unsure how to proceed and too exhausted to think. Then, as if she could read his mind, she looked at him and firmed her facial expression, back in the mood as quickly as she had dropped it.

"Roll over for me, baby," she cooed at him, but still with a stern look. It took him a moment to work his muscles but then he did as he was told. She smiled at him. "Good boy."

Then she ran her gentle hands up his thighs and unclipped the cockring from his strained penis. He sighed with relief, but he didn't have much time to relish the feeling. Roxanne wrapped her mouth around his throbbing cock and began sucking him hard and fast. He gasped for air and she wrapped a hand around his upper thigh, squeezing and caressing him tenderly as she sucked from tip down the shaft then back up again.

He watched her head bob as she deep throated him, and it didn't take more than a minute of that particular pleasure before his balls started to tighten with a familiar ache at the relief of finally being allowed to do what they were supposed to.

Her talented mouth sucked him hard until she drove him aggressively over the edge.

He was barely able to stammer out "I'm coming Roxanne, I'm coming" before his orgasm seared through him and he ejaculated forcefully into her mouth. She gulped him down and he shook under the force of finally receiving his much-delayed pleasure. He continued to gush into her aggressive mouth until there as nothing left.

Then he just flopped on the bed, stretching his arms out wide as she licked his softening penis tenderly. He rested, enjoying her attentions at cleaning him, and slowly regained the ability to think clearly.

Then she moved up alongside him and whispered "good pet" as she finally unclipped his little leather collar.

He sighed and rolled onto his side, wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her close for a soulful kiss that seemed to grow deeper as he held her more tightly.

Finally he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was smiling at him like a silly idiot, and he was pretty sure that he was mirroring the same back at her.

"You were amazing back there. I've never seen anything like it." She was almost giddy as she whispered to him and he beamed with pride. "So so amazing."

"I'm only doing what I'm told," he said with a devilish smirk, letting an errant hand rest on her lower back. "I want to be a good boy for you."

"Mmmmm, you are a very good pet," she said stroking his upper arm. "My good boy."

He smiled for a moment and rubbed his nose possessively against hers. Then he pulled her in for another smoldering kiss.


End file.
